Action!
by Clistare
Summary: Over a year has passed since Ash won the title of Pokemon Master, all the while proposing to Misty. But a new adventure begins! He has been hired to be the star of a movie. But with fan-girls all over the movie set, how can they avoid the inevitable?
1. For The Win!

**Author's Note:**  
_Dedication_: To all my friends && supporters here on . You guys have been absolutely inspiring!  
And to my favorite Authors who,when I read their stories, make me even more determined to write! You guys know who you are. (Or not.)

_Shipping_(s): Pokeshipping.  
I may add some more if requested, though.

**Disclaimer: **Don't and won't own Pokemon and its characters.  
_

* * *

Prologue.  
_

"And I declare thee, by the power vested in me, Ash Ketchum – Grand Pokemon Master!"

Cheers erupted through the stadium, roses and banners thrown down to the field. Ash's knees were miserably failing, falling down in shock. Pikachu raced towards its master, wrapping his stubby paws around Ash's stomach. Surely, Pikachu was tired, but he still kept a fixed face – for his Pikapi.

"I…I…I…I won!" The words felt so good coming out from his mouth. Ash felt joyous. He felt like the world was spinning around him, not wanting to stop revolving. A new-found feeling rose in the pit of his stomach. It was disturbing, yes, but all the while it felt as good as breathing.

"All of you who have witnessed this moment may come with us to celebrate!" Mr. Goodshow announced. In less than an hour, the jam-packed arena was vacant. Only a few occupants stood on the grass.

"Congratulations, Ash! You did an outstanding job out there." Dawn threw her arms around Ash's neck innocently, grinning. He was like an older brother to her and now they had to part ways. Dawn knew best not to bring up the subject – Ash was still momentarily speechless about his win.

"Great work, Ash! I knew you were going to win that. We had faith in you." May gave a smile, and a sheepish hug. Once May had released her grip, she was involuntarily shoved aside by a very proud Mrs. Ketchum.

"Sorry May," she quickly apologized, "but Ash! Oh goodness! You're just like your father. I'm sure he'd be so proud like I am!"

Delia had squished Ash with all her might, turning his tanned skin to pale blue.

"Thanks Mom. You can let go now, please."

A few more congratulatory remarks, Ash was left to speak with one more special person. He had waited months for this championship to happen – not only because of the Master title – but because this was the moment he had been waiting for. His long distance relationship with Misty had been the hardest thing he had ever done. The last time he visited her in the gym, he somehow stumbled the words out subconsciously. Truthfully, to Misty, that was the worst un-romantic confession she'd ever received, but the only one she reciprocated as well.

The group had dissolved, leaving two shadowy figures to give each other a well-earned embrace. Misty buried her face in his chest, treasuring every bit she could. She'd been dreaming about this day, and somehow when she finally got here, she wanted to go back to dreaming about it. At least that way she'd be yearning some more, knowing it would come in the future - that she'd just have to wait.

"You were outstanding. I had complete faith in you, Ketchum." Misty playfully punched him on his shoulder. Ash reacted much quickly, and for a second looked like he'd been hurt, but smiled afterward.

"Aw, thanks, Myst. The only thing hard about our relationship now is the screaming fan-girls," Ash watched her eye give a twitch and continued nonetheless, "but they aren't much of a problem to me. They're pretty cute - ah, ah, ah! Ouch!"

"Hmph. That's what you get when you mess with me."

"Can you please let go of my ear now? I bet it's starting to swell."

Misty grinned, and instantly released her tight grip from his ear. "Well if you weren't so stupid - "

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the - !"

"Rawr! I'm Andrea!"

"Stupid little girl! Not now!"  
"Aw! But I wanna say my name so badly!"

"James, what the heck are we going to do with her?!"

"Hey, don't ask me! She's your daughter!"

"You nimrod, she's our daughter."

"Oh, right."

Ash and Misty exchanged deeply confused glances. If they heard correctly, Jessie proclaimed that they had a daughter? For how long was this? The girl looked about a 7 year - not even inheriting the looks from her parents. The only thing she inherited was their stupidity.

"So, finally threatened, twerps? I knew all along you guys were afraid of the ever dashing Team Rocket!"

"Pikachu," Ash whispered to his pal by his foot, "please do a Thundershock."

"Pika Pikapi!"

No sooner than a second, the pitch-black stadium was filled with flashing lights of Pikachu's Thundershock. Team Rocket was an inch away from missing, but nonetheless they still blew up, like always, and gave a shrill cry.

"That was a horrible approach." James cried.

"Yeah, you guys are completely stupid. I really wonder why you adopted me."

"Why you ungrateful little tramp!"

"You guys _are_ stupid," Meowth said, smoothing out his whiskers.

"Looks likes Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

Misty smiled and turned, only to face one of the most shocking moments of her life.

|*|*|*|

"Hey, Brock," Anabel tapped the tanned love-sick man, making him turn around, "can I ask? Err...w-where's Ash?"

_This girl has no clue about Ash and Misty's intimate relationship_, Brock thought in his mind, noticing the obvious blush coming from Anabel's cheeks. The party was in full swing, everyone danced and cheered, just grateful for a tremendous party; nobody really cared where the newly crowned Pokemon Master is. They all knew where he and Misty were.

"I think he's still in the stadium. Go straight, make a left, then open the sliding doors." Brock said, drooling on the lady wearing a mini-skirt. He followed her, leaving tracks of drool on the floor. Several people had even slipped on account of his love-struck foolishness and glared angrily at him.

"Uhm...Thanks?" Anabel smiled, following Brock's direction all the while placing her punch down.

"Anabel!" May greeted. Sure she'd gotten impatient, but Anabel kept a clean smile - for the sake of Ash's friend. "Hey, May! It's been 2 years!"

"Really? I thought it was over a decade ago." May whispered the second part, so that Anabel wouldn't hear.

"Yeah. Been a long time, huh? Nice seeing you again. How are you with Drew? Oh good, you're dating. Well, see you later!"

Short of breath, Anabel dashed towards the hall and walked silently by her own. Her hands guided her as she traced the walls interior. If it hadn't been for that, she would've tripped considering the darkness that was washing everywhere.

Once she slid the door open, Anabel walked out to the cool breeze. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Somehow, there was an aura that she didn't approve of. She could hear faint mumbling, gasps and even a cry of joy. That's when her eyes snapped open.

"Oh yes, Ash! Yes! I will marry you! Will all my heart!"

|*|*|*|

"...and Misty, will you marry me?"

There was pure silence until Misty broke free of her trance, threw her arms around Ash and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. He wasn't that accustomed to physical love, but he still loved the rush of feeling he got once she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh yes, Ash! Yes! I will marry you! Will all my heart!"

"....You're what?" growled a seemingly unexpected visitor. Misty retracted her arms once Ash slid the ring inside her finger, and turned to look at the angry visitor, who had just witnessed one of the most important days of her life.

"I'm marrying him!" she said, oblivious to her jealousy, "is there a problem?"

Anabel was steaming with anger. Had she been warned? No. She knew there was this strange feeling that overcame her, but she brushed it off. Like an idiot. If she'd been so smart enough as to listening to her inner instincts, would she have been as hurt as she was now? No.  
Ash was starting to grow worried of his friend, as he walked towards her. Anabel's face wasn't much of a reaction, but it somewhat kept hate in her eyes. She stomped off towards the building once more, ignoring the calls she had been getting from Ash.

Misty Waterflower will soon pay for this, and she was going to make extra sure she gets it in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's it! I'm sorry for Anabel's slight villian-ish character. Trust me, she's just a subplot - she's not the main problem. She'll be in the first few chapters, but...okay, I'm spoiling, I'll stop.

Please Review and tell me what you guys think! I need at least 4 reviews. ;)  
Those who can't respect my rules, please don't complain about it. Thanks!


	2. Persuasive

**Author's Note:** Okay. Truthfully, I don't have a lame, pathetic excuse why I didn't update quicker than you guys imagined. But I momentarily got writer's block and for a month, couldn't think of the proper words to use.

_Suggestions are gladly taken. ;)_

Oh, I will add Ikarishipping and Contestshipping by popular demand.

Chapter rating: T+ for safety.

* * *

"So, Mr. Ketchum, your engagement with Mistress Waterflower is buzzing _everywhere_. Do you have any comments about this?"

"Well Ms. Petierre, it seems that we can never keep anything a secret anymore. Though I can't give that many details about the wedding, I can tell you it's going to be a very small one."

The newswoman gasped, "But how can two seriously famous people like you have such a small celebration? I would've thought you would invite the whole Kanto to your wedding."

"Misty and I just want the same thing - a peaceful life."

"I see, Mr. Ketchum. Well, we'll be back in a few minutes to reveal the ever mind boggling relationship between Master Ketchum and Mistress Waterflower."

"And…we're out!"

Ash stood up, aggravated and stressed from work. This had been his 10th interview that week, and he had no 'alone' time with his fiancé. Even though financial life was a breeze, his privacy can no longer be considered 'private' anymore.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum," a voice broke Ash's train of thoughts, "but we're up again in 10."

"Got it."

When was he going to get his peace and quiet? Better question yet, will he _ever _get it?

|*|*|*|

"Hey, Ash. Welcome back!"

"Ugh."

Misty peered out to her fiancé, halting herself from brushing Azumarill's blue fur any longer. "What's the matter?"

Ash plopped down onto his chair and groaned again, "Ugh."

He could hear someone stomping their way into the cozy living room, the anger evident in their voice.

"Ash." Misty said, hindering him from watching anymore TV. Ash gave another moan and peeped on either side of Misty, hopeful to get slight entertainment.

She pressed the 'Off' button, which made him turn and give his full attention to her.

"What's wrong? C'mon! Tell me."

Ash was amused. Even until now Misty was acting immature – even if she didn't look so immature.

"I'm just…well," Misty sat on the couch beside him, and snuggled closer.

"You're just…?"

"Well…I'm just so incredibly stressed! It's like, everywhere I go there's someone watching me. I don't know how you're taking this so lightly! Every guy you see falls on their knees and begs for an autograph. Don't you find it…aggravating?"

The words fluttered out of Ash's mouth, faster than Misty ever heard. The frustration was evident in his voice as well. It was clear as day that Ash wasn't amused from all the attention he was receiving.

"Of course I find it exasperating. I guess I know how to take things lighter than you do, Mr. Pokemon Master, since my patience is doubled of yours."

Ash jumped up, his fists clenching and unclenching concurrently. "Is not!"

Misty just crossed her arms over her chest, disapproval on her face, "Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

Their voices had already raised octaves until someone unexpected entered the room with a bemused look on his face.

"Is too!" Misty sang.

"ISSSSSSSS NOTTTTTT –"

"Stop! Ah! Oh for Mew's sake, Ash, never sing again – I'm sure you killed a Pidgey outside."

"What? Oh. Brock!"

Misty was the first to run up to their long-time friend, giving him a massive hug of delight. "It's so great to see you!"

Brock chuckled and stretched his arms which contained Misty, surveying her growth since he last saw her.

"Whoa, Misty," he whistled, "Ash has fished himself a good catch. You know…with a bit of blush, you'd look exactly like -"

Ash was clearly annoyed. It wasn't because Brock was calling Misty, _his girl,_ attractive – even if he didn't say it in words - but because _he_ was giving Misty tips on make-up – which were definitely more disturbing than calling Misty hot.

"Hey, man! Good to see you again. I see you're keeping Misty in shape. Remember – I don't support premarital sex. You better not force her, Ash. Your wedding is in 6 months, so just be patient. Hell, I can't –"

"Okay, Brock. I get it. No premarital sex." Ash had been to disturbed to even want to listen to what Brock was going to say next. It was terrifying to even think about it.

Brock laughed, seeing his friend's discomfort on the subject. To Brock, Ash was still the little immature kid, who was oblivious to anything about love - despite his relationship with Misty. Ash still had a lot to learn about Misty and girls - despite the fact that every living female being in the world has fallen head-over-heels for him.

"Shut up, Brock," Misty said, finally gathering all the courage to speak with a red face, "you don't know _anything_ about it."

"Don't I?" Brock challenged. For a moment, he confused Misty with one of his 'faces' he used to use on both of them all the time in their younger days. Whenever the two would engage in an argument, Brock would push both of them aside and send them his 'look'. Both were terribly mortified at it.

"So what did you come here for, Brock?" Ash asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Oh! I almost forgot," Brock shuffled inside his pockets, seemingly pissed at the fact of losing such an important message, "Damn it!"

"Brock!" Misty hissed, "mind your language!" But Brock did nothing but ignore her, his face buried inside his backpack.

"Here, lemme give you a hand," Ash reached his hand out, bending on his knees and zipping one pocket open.  
"NO!"

Many items came out. Pots, pans, tea sets, and everything else Brock used to carry in their old days. But...there was something red hidden behind the old map of Sinnoh. Reaching out and grabbing the magazine, Ash surveyed it. He really didn't understand what it was - it being something that was totally mortifying Brock. Ash flipped the little magazine and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.  
The magazine cover was Violet, clad in nothing but a bikini. Misty's eyes widened in sheer horror. She knew her sisters had jobs, but she hadn't known Violet took it to the extremes; being a Playboy model.

"Oh...my...GOD!" Misty instantly screamed, shielding her eyes from something so horrifying. Ash was struck frozen, staring blankly at the magazine. If he knew Brock was carrying such things; now he knew where Brock got his crazy hormones. Seriously, maybe if Brock hadn't been reading such PG catalogs, then Ash was sure as day that he wouldn't be so crazy.

"Eheh," Brock chuckled, mindlessly disturbed, "a big boy's gotta get his entertainment, r-right? Uh...guys?"

|*|*|*|

"I really can't understand why he's so interested in those," Misty scoffed silently. Ash just gave a small laugh, realizing his fiance's discomfort, and snaked his arms around her waist.

"Well Misty, you're a girl - you wouldn't understand."

"So you're saying _you_ understand?" she backfired.

"No, no, no! I-I'm not like Brock, Myst - you know that very well. It's just that...err...uhh...how can I say this?"

"ASH KETCHUM, IF YOU DARE READ THOSE -"

"Did she just say...Ash Ketchum?" A random blond overheard 'the two cloaked figure's' conversation and she was instantly struck on how muscular the taller cloaked man looked like.

"I think she did! Then...OH MY GOD! IT'S ASH KETCHUM!"

Ash and Misty instantly found themselves surrounded by a mass of girls. Misty was quickly pushed aside, her butt thumping on the ground."Ow!"

"Hey, hey! Girls, don't get too close!" Ash whined. He looked over at Misty, who was dusting her cloak free from anymore dust. Suddenly, a crowd of handsome men were coming their way so she decided to pull up her hood. Misty formed her cherry-red lips into a smile, obviously used to this kind of treatment. Ash instantly found himself wanting to be alone with her in the living room, making out. He knew she would want the same thing as well, since they haven't taken their relationship to the next level. Though he wasn't really ready for that 'making out' thing, his body reacted in such a way. But the swarming girls around him seemed to think his 'body language' was directed to them.

The crowd of girls squealed louder, each giving Ash a hug and pulling each other away by the hair. In a fluid motion, a bunch of tuxedo clad men forcefully pushed the screaming fan-girls aside, approaching Ash. He was suddenly confused. Sure the League had insisted personal body guards, but Ash knew better. If he did have bodyguards, would he have alone time with Misty? Surely, not. So what were these formally dressed men doing here?

A beautiful, purple carpet appeared and Ash could perceive a limousine. The door was gradually opened by a big, muscular man - people who had the right mind wouldn't go a mile near him. Ash knew that from the people who were distancing themselves away.

Then she came out of the door.

What she wore was nothing that of very special. She wore khaki cargo shorts, a brown long-sleeved t-shirt with a black buttoned vest. Her curly, chocolate-milk colored hair was tied in a messy bun. On her feet were black flats.

Everyone in the world knew her as the best director in the universe. But to those who worked in the entertainment industry or the famous ones - like Ash himself - knew her as Amber Williams, friend of all.

"Hey, Amber!" Ash greeted, clapping hands with her. Misty found herself being carried by the black men, being neatly placed beside Ash.

"Ash! Misty!" she smiled, "it's great to see you guys again. How long has it been? Last time I saw both of you in Professor Gary's birthday, you guys were still rejecting the fact that you're destined to be together,"

Ash and Misty simultaneously gave a shrill laugh, sweatdropping.

"But now here you are! Goodness. I got your invitation last month and it was truly remarkable! When I saw your names put together in such an expensive-looking invitation, I just knew you guys would be married! Oh, Mew. I'm talking too much again. Damn it! Rile, can you please hand me my pills?"  
As instructed, a scrawny-looking man approached, holding a golden box. He opened it to reveal various kinds of medicine, pills and even needles.

"Well, Amber, it's good to see you too." Misty grinned, giving one of her closest friends a hug. Once she released, Amber laughed.

"What are you guys wearing? That," she said, indicating the trench coats, "is so last year. No offense, though, if you wanna wear it."

"No, no, no!" Misty knew it was really a bad time to wear coats - Amber was totally against them, "we tried to disguise ourselves so we can shop for our wedding things. Ash finally found the courage to come out. He's such a sucker."  
Misty stuck her tongue out at Ash who playfully snickered at her.

"So how'd this crowd," Amber gestured to the fan-girls and boys who were being restrained by the guards, "get here?"

Ash was about to speak, but Misty's fast thinking beat him to it. Damn. He knew very well Misty would blame him for this. Even if it was her fault. Misty had tried ever so hard just to make Amber like her. She used to despise Misty with all her heart, considering she lost to her in the Whirl Cup - exactly the reason why she switched to the entertainment business.

"You see, Ash was too stupid..." Ash didn't even bother to listen to her excuse this time. He hadn't had any problem with it at all, though. Amber would still like him throughout.

"Well, Misty, I don't know how you're getting married to this idiot," Whoops. Never mind. "no offense, Ash. When you could've picked Rudy."

Now Ash twitched. He was still very sensitive due to the fact he almost lost Misty to Rudy again a year ago during the Whirl Cup, but he was still thankful everyday Misty had the right mind to choose him, Pokemon Master, instead of the gym-leader. Rudy. The stupid, handsome, Misty-stealing, gym-leader they met from their journeys.

"Ha ha," Misty tried to smile, "but he's not my type. Anyway, what's the reason why you're here?"

"You don't know?" Amber gasped, "I sent Brock over to send a message. Hmm...perhaps he got sidetracked...?"

"No, Brock was there. He lost the letter actually," Ash gave a slight chuckle. Amber sighed loudly and massaged her forehead. Brock had begged her for his job back, and she had reluctantly given it back. Somehow, he never seemed to get the job done and had absolutely no good excuse for it.

"Well, you guys are starring in my latest play, the Princess, Pauper and the Pikachu. It's about a Pauper - that's you, Ash - who started his Pokemon journey with a Pikachu. He was late for his appointment with Dr. Oak - or Professor Oak, - and instead got a far-from-loyal Pikachu. They were being chased by a flock of Spearows and Pikachu got badly injured. Then, a Princess - that's you, Misty - who ran away from home due to her three sisters teasing her that she won't claim the throne her own. She was determined to be the Water Master and prove to her parents that she could be the heir to the Cerulean Kingdom. Then she fishes up the Pauper and the Pikachu - but, wait! He steals her bike and breaks it! Lila, the girl, has sworn never to leave Jake - the Pauper - 's side. But then, at the end of his journey, he allegedly falls in love with her. Typical! But then, a dashing young Prince named Cole Shawn comes to Misty's birthday and tells her they were arranged to be married. And - oops, wait. I'm spoiling everything. Sorry."

"Somehow," Misty said, lightly. "I think I'll like this idea."

But Ash was one to retaliate. "No way! If we do this movie thing, then I won't have time to train! Who knows, maybe some challenger might beat me in the next Indigo League."

Amber laughed haughtily. "Dear Ash, are you doubting your skills?"

If ever, Ash's confidence was now higher than that of Gary's a few years back. His tremendous win at the Indigo League had certainly given him more hope. When he was about 10 years old, at the start of his journey, Ash had doubts on his abilities. Gary would always arrive first in a town or beat Ash into winning the next badge. But as time grew, so did Ash's assurance of himself. He won badges faster, got to the next town quicker and maybe even made more friends. When he finally got to his first try at the league, he failed and his buoyancy dropped over ten levels down.

"No!" he shouted again, this time with a bit of anger rising in his chest. "My skills are perfectly fine! _Perfect_ if you ask me! Just because I don't wanna be in some dumb movie for the sake of my title, doesn't mean I don't think I'll win again!"

Despite the insults he bawled at her, Amber was unaffected at the least. Her abyss-like expression brightened up to a much more...lively way. Amber's smile never seemed to disappear no matter what horrendous things you tell her. She would simply smile and give a wave of her hand. Sometimes, for Ash, it was totally creepy.

"Fine," Amber said with an obvious smirk on her face, "if you don't want to play the part then I guess I'd have to find someone else." She said, fanning her face with a fan that appeared out of nowhere.

"W-What?"

"Hmm...You're right, Amber! I guess _someone else_ has to play the part." Misty joined it. It was terribly hard to resist the tempting urge to tease Ash to his wits.

"Someone else?" she replied with a fake gasp, "but there's only one person in my mind."

Misty's smirk grew and Ash's temper concurrently grew larger. Amber seemed to know where Ash's right buttons were.

"Rudy!" Misty and Amber simultaneously said, their grins spreading across their faces. It was the final straw for Ash, both of them knew that very well. His face was bright red with anger, his fists clenching tightly that if it weren't for his conscience, he would constrict his nails until his skin would bleed.

"If you want to play this game then alright!" he said, a temper matching his skin color at the moment, "I'm in."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry for those Anabel fans who thought she was going to be the antagonist here. It was really hard to think of anyone better than her to add a little spice to the story. And sorry again if I didn't put her in the chapter, as well as other major characters like Brock, May, Drew or Dawn. Damn, the stress is getting to my head.

But anyways, please review, guys! I hope this is satisfying enough. I'm trying to overcome writer's block.  
**Au revoir!**


	3. Complicated Problems

**Author's Note:** Still has writer's block. My sis helped me a bit with the first part - just a bit, don't worry. So, thanks to my sis!  
Okay, since some of you care: (I will not repeat their ages in the rest of the chapters. I'm too lazy for that.)

_Ages:_

**Ash** - _20_

**Misty** - _21_

**May** - _18_

**Dawn** - _17_

**Drew** - _19_

**Paul **- _17_

**Miro **- _59_

Disclaimer**:** Whoa! I just caught a Pikachu! Wait, no. I didn't. Just like I don't own Pokemon.  
_

* * *

"I'm in."_

Misty stifled a giggle, trying her hardest not to burst out laughing. If anyone, Ash was the easiest person to persuade with lies. If you told him something that was offensive, then he would never back out of the challenge. Whether or not it was a play or movie, or even a dance - Ash would do absolutely anything you offered as long as it was unpleasant to him.

"Well then, I guess it's settled!" Amber gave a clap of her hands, jovially accepting the glower Ash was shooting at her.

Without any other word, she sauntered back to her limousine with an impeccable grin achieving on her face.

|*|*|*|

"It's alright, my friend," Anabel said soothingly, "I know what I'm doing."

Although she said these words so reassuringly, she felt like she didn't know herself; Espeon resolved to comfort Anabel in one of her hardest moments. Espeon had intently listened to all the commands she was ordered to do and the plan Anabel formulated.

"Espe, Espeon…" she sighed wretchedly. Anabel cringed at such display of affection her little pokemon was giving her. She felt so incredibly guilty at what she had prepared for Ash's fiancé. Truly, she felt the emotion guilt rising up to her chest – but decided to ignore it. For once, she wished she couldn't read emotions – from pokemon or humans. Espeon's sentiments felt like they were written right in front of her face, its nagging voice ringing in her ears.

Espeon, for once in her life, felt doubt at Anabel.

|*|*|*|

"Aw, damn. Paparazzi." Ash gave a wicked sigh, his eyes trying ever so hard to avert the camera's lens.

"Is it true, Mr. Ketchum? You're auditioning for Ms. Williams's play?" A reporter shoved a random microphone by his mouth. It took everything inside Ash to keep him from screaming at the people, rudely interrupting his walk. Pikachu, loyal to the end, was aggravatingly positioning himself up Ash's shoulder - the cause of such distress for the little pokemon - due to the fact that he was pushed aside.

"It's true. And hell I didn't audition. I'm already playing the part. Now, excuse me. I have a very important guest waiting for me, she's probably at the coffee shop waiting." He quickly said, desperately trying to make a path for himself. This just got everyone piqued with curiosity.

"Good, Mew!" A reporter said astonishingly, "Does this literally mean you've been cheating on Ms. Misty?"

Ash nearly tripped at such a suggestive theme. If that horrifying event would happen, then its the end of the world. "No, imbecile!" The words slipped out of his mouth quicker than Pikachu's agility.

"Who's the woman? Is she Ms. Brittany Adams?"

Typical, Ash thought. If a scandal were to ensue between him and a woman, everyone would most certainly suspect Brittany. Although she has never been appointed to participate in a play, she has been quite known for her role in movies.  
Ash groaned. Somehow, his peace and quiet would never come to him. He pushed angrily through the massive crowd, trying so hard to impel through the vigorous group.

"Pika, Pikapi!" yelped Pikachu, holding tightly to Ash's vest as he sprinted through Pallet Town's recently developed city. He apologized quickly to Pikachu, who continued to shriek for his grip was loosening, but nonetheless kept his balance.

"Mr. Ketchum!" the reporter who had established the gossip yelled after him. The bunch of reporters quickly followed him, their instruments scattering on the ground.

|*|*|*|

"So what do you think?" Misty twirled around as graceful as she can, in an attempt to emulate a model. Dawn's face showed disapproval on her part, but May said otherwise.

"I think it looks great on you! It really shows out your eyes." May pointed out, contradictory to Dawn's expression.

"I will agree May, but look at the shade of blue," Dawn explained, rising up and pinching the hem of the dress, "it makes Misty's cheeks look redder."

Silence drifted on the three, each face simultaneously switching expression. After a brief second, the trio burst out laughing, much to the confusion of the saleswoman.

"You can never doubt Dawn's abilities with clothing." May giggled. As soon as the laughter died, all three of them sat comfortably on the couch, each wearing a different silky dress. They had been fluky enough to convince the manager to close the shop early for them - for fear of screaming fans. It had been an hour or two since all three of them coincidentally met each other in the same store, at the same time, with the same reason.

"So who's taking you to the Annual Masters Ball, Dawn?" May brightly asked.

Dawn's face altered with a bit of red. She twiddled tensely with the puff of her dress, before stuttering out words.

"Um…well…uh…I-I was planning to take…uh…P-Paul…b-but the inconsiderate j-j-jerk hasn't asked me yet!"

Misty and May turned blue, prohibiting their laughs to sound. But it was as useless as using a pikachu with a ground type.

Their laughter echoed through the dress shop, each uncontainable.

"Sorry, Dawn," Misty giggled, noticing her friend's mouth had been slightly ajar, "but it's hard to resist!"

"Y-Yeah!" squealed May apprehensively. The hilarity subsided slowly so did the noise in the shop.

"So…May," Dawn smirked, "who're you taking?"

"Don't pull that string on me, Dawn." She replied confidently. "You already know what 'inconsiderate jerk' I'm taking." May air-quoted. Misty rolled her eyes. Even until now, her best friends had been immature with their infatuations.

"Speak of the devil." May quickly shushed everyone, much to their reply of confusion.

"Hello?"

"M-May?" A nervous, familiar voice sounded through the loudspeaker. He obviously didn't know there were other spectators to hear him.

"Drew! Hey. How are you?"

"Fine. Thanks. Listen - uh..."

"What?" May said excitedly, looking at her friends with anxiety.

"You're invited to the Annual Masters Ball, right?"

"Duh. What do you think?"

"And you're gonna wear a dress?"

This time, May blushed. Misty and Dawn had been snickering at Drew's way of asking her out. She, herself, was embarrassed.

"No," she said into the speaker sarcastically, "of course I am!"

"...and you're going to be there...?"

"Drew!" she rose her voice, "If you're going to ask me, spit it out already!"

He, though, on the other line had been tested. He rose his voice, his nervous one washing away amidst a second.

"Who said I was going to ask you, dummy!"

"JERK!"

"PIG-TAILED FREAK!"

"GREEN!"

"RED!"

Dawn and Misty had to cover their mouths in order to keep their laughter unheard. May was too caught up in their fight to even notice.

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

"WHAT TIME ARE YOU PICKING ME UP?"

"SEVEN O'CLOCK!"

"FINE! DON'T BE LATE, JERK!"

"BYE, FREAK!"

May took a deep breath, her eyes slowly turning into the innovative, sweet sky blue ones.

"That was very entertaining," Misty clapped with Dawn, "good job!"

As usual, May lifted her thumb a winked, "Well, I'm the expert!"

|*|*|*|

Ash pounded his fist brutally on the door. The chubby man with a mustache noticed him rather quickly and swooped the door open.

"Why good morning, Ash. Would you like your usual coffee?" Miro asked with politeness. He had known Ash ever since he was a little boy. Delia used to invite anyone she could to her home just so that Ash could have someone to play with. Miro was not an exception, despite his old age.

"Yes please, Miro. Is my guest here yet?" Ash thanked the man briefly after receiving his beverage and looked rapidly around the cafe. Miro shook his head and headed to the door to flip the lock on.

"Sorry, Ash. I thought you were just here to pick up your coffee - like always. I hadn't known you had a guest. But...there is someone in your usual spot with Ms. Misty. She was looking for you since this morning. But my, she's a pretty thing, ain't she? Well, surely I wouldn't trade Ms. Misty for that beauty, but hey, anything could happen."

Ash gave an aggravated sigh. Everyone seems to think he was cheating on Misty! Even Miro! Despite his natural love for gossip, Miro was still his friend - going old, of course.

"Thanks, Miro. And no, I know what you're thinking. I'm not cheating on Misty - nor can you have her. But thanks anyways!"

He quickly dashed off to his usual room, an unusual grin spreading across his face, his features brightening. "Hope she's not too impatient."

|*|*|*|

Paul kicked the stone blocking his path rearwards. His thoughts were deep, it seemed to be lost somewhere in his head. If he did ask her, would she be angry at him? But...if she asked her, she would hate him as well. Paul suppressed a loud groan.

The newly-caught evee on his shoulder squeaked. She noticed his current state and despite his usual angry demeanor, she didn't like it.  
"Eevee, eve!"

Quickly he turned his gaze to his evee, his cold eyes bore through hers. "What?"  
At such a sudden angry reply, evee squealed and hid her face under her hands. True, Paul had saved her from the rhydons coming her way, but...no. Somehow, she knew that he didn't want her to be with his party - like if she was useless, he would just...agh. Even evee didn't want to know.

"I'm sorry, Eve." Paul uncharacteristically apologized. He took Eve in his arms and rocked her, assuring her that he wasn't a monster about to devour his lunch. Slowly, Eve lifted her head and looked at Paul with frightened eyes. But somehow, as she desperately tried to read them, she could see that inside...he wasn't really the boy she thought he was.

"Eve! Evee Evee!" Eve jumped to her usual happy self. Paul gave a small smile, the only one he could make. Maybe smiling wasn't such a bad thing...

Then something clicked in his mind. Of course! He thought happily to himself. He clutched Eve tighter to his arms and sprinted out of the forest and into Pallet. He knew she was there. And he knew, even if she would kill him, she would be happy.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry if Paul's character is quite...different from the anime - but I don't know what he's like. Not too much Pokeshipping in this chapter, but I put a bit of Contestshipping and sorry again if you got confused with the 'she and she' girls. I just didn't want to ruin anything.

Ash has a secret date? Who? And is he really cheating on Misty? What about Paul? Why is he so caught up in a love triangle? Will May and Drew work out? Who's Brittany Adams?  
Well, you'll find out in the next few chapters!

If you're wondering why the Pokemons names aren't capitalized...well, its 'cuz my sister said so. She told me that I shouldn't capitalize Common Nouns. Eh. Whatever. I don't care.  
_Reviews are gladly appreciated!_


End file.
